Calling All Writers!
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: If anyone was here long enough to remember Moonshine Wish's contest that had taken place in this community, I'm hosting the second one. If you are interested in entering your story, the guidelines are inside. Enjoy yourself to the fullest during this contest. All writers of this anime can join. Due date for entering your stories is JULY 30, 2013.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone was here long enough to remember Moonshine Wish's contest that had taken place in this community, I'm hosting the second one. If you are interested in entering your story, the guidelines are down below.

First I want to tell you guys a bit of information.

Any story with any shipping can be entered. For the purposes of this contest, I'm not hosting it so I can judge how much you like a shipping or not, but rather your writing style, grammar, and how well you interest the reader, that is not to mention, your story plot. I, myself will not be allowed to enter.

You guys will be voting which story is your favorite. That will be ranked but the other scores in points will not be ranked. Starting July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile.

Be creative with your stories. I wish you luck!

**Guidelines:**

- Must be a fanfiction for Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime

- Must be in English

- Any shipping or genre can be entered

- No M rated stories please

- A maximum of up to 4 stories per contestant; you do not need four stories to enter

- Must be complete by the dead line (mentioned later)

- You must have an account

- The story entered my be your own

- Have fun and write to your heart's content

**To enter your story**:

Please review which stories that you will be entering. If you need to add more on just give me a PM. (Go to my profile and tap the PM button.)

Please have your story entered by no later than **JULY 30th. **

**Deadline: August 25th, 2013**

***** If a story is not finished by this date, it will have to be disqualified.*****

Thank you for your cooperation. I will update which stories have been entered on the day of July 30th.

If you didn't make it in this time, I just might make a new contest by the New Years! So cheer up!


	2. Chapter 2

So far we have several entries.

From:

TheDivinaLPS  
~Unexpected Love

dark'lilangel2be  
~One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me!  
~Magic Under The Moonlight  
~Everything Has Changed  
~Invisible

xxxMissAlicexxx  
~Acceptance

* * *

We also have Moonshine Hime and Teddybearanime deciding which stories they will decide to enter. I'll keep you posted in that.

**7 days until the last day entries will be accepted. **So tell all your friends who seem interested in joining. On July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile for voters!

If you're interested in entering, now is the time to join. Remember you have until August 30th to complete your story and this is technically not a contest. There's no reason to be afraid.

And to all of our lovely authors that joined! Have fun! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**6 days left for submission of stories!**

I made a community for this contest. Go to my profile for the link. It should be right under the link for this "story". On to which stories are part of this contest.

krazyneko  
~My Darkness, Your Light

coco2012  
~Wonderful Night  
~Reactions  
~Sacred Day

Teddybearanime  
~Matryoshka

TheDivinaLPS  
~Unexpected Love

dark'lilangel2be  
~One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me!  
~Magic Under The Moonlight  
~Everything Has Changed  
~Invisible

xxxMissAlicexxx  
~Acceptance

Moonshine Hime will be entering- _Basketball Player's Slave_

From melodicwaterflower we will have _Spotlight_

So stay for that and I'll try to be updating this as soon as possible.

Please remember you have until August 25th to finish your story. Meaning that's a month and exactly one day.


	4. Chapter 4

There's only _THREE _days left for entering this so-called contest! There isn't really a competition but the joy of being in it. ;)

So for the "newly" added entries, I have put them in bold.

krazyneko  
~My Darkness, Your Light  
**~Love is Fated**

coco2012  
~Wonderful Night  
~Reactions  
~Sacred Day

dark'lilangel2be  
~One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me!  
~Magic Under The Moonlight  
~Everything Has Changed  
~Invisible

melodicwaterflower  
**~Spotlight  
~A complicated love**

Teddybearanime  
~Matryoshka

TheDivinaLPS  
~Unexpected Love

xxxMissAlicexxx  
~Acceptance

Moonshine Hime will be entering- _Basketball Player's Slave_

Now that you know who and what story is participating, read them! Go, go, go!

Remember **6 MORE DAYS LEFT**! That means **July 30th.**


	5. Chapter 5

The last day for entries was yesterday. I should have posted the poll on my page yesterday, but since my parents weren't allowing me to use any electronics, I couldn't do anything. I think I have to hurry this up.

Anyways, the poll should be on my profile. Please vote.

If you're an author, you are allowed to vote. You can also tell your readers to vote for you!

Good luck to all of the contestants! =)

Signed,

Ivy


	6. Chapter 6

So to remind all authors, stories are due to be finished by August 25th.

I also want to say to those here that I forgot to add in krazyneko's "Love is Fated" nor melodicwaterflower's "A complicated love" in the poll. If you want to change anything, go right ahead and do so.

The poll is a blind poll so unfortunately you'll have to wait for the results on August 25th either here, or at my profile. Remember your story will be here with my judgement to tell you how you're doing with the story.

Enjoy yourself and vote! :9

Signed,  
Ivy


	7. Chapter 7

There are only 4 days left!

I strongly urge that you tell everyone you know to vote! It's very important to get correct results so go now. Click on my profile and choose which stories you liked.

Signed,

Ivy


	8. Chapter 8

Only two,**_ TWO_**days left until the end of the contest.

Remember results will be posted here and at the poll in my profile. Many stories are just about finished. Go vote for your favorite of this summer. Anyways, if you check back here, I'll have the feedback from each story here.

Be nice and vote!

Signing out,

Ivy

P.S. Thanks to guest, Steph who said "Ganbatte,Minna-san!"


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the last day of voting. Tomorrow all of your voting will be put in and I'll have my review of each on this "story". Anyways, keep yourself updated to this tomorrow morning.

I believe that all stories are finished, nothing is eliminated as a voting choice.

Wait for that. I'll need to go now. Good night.


	10. Chapter 10

The results are up at my profile.

To guest (Tetsuya Miharu) I'm sorry that the fanfiction webpage didn't get to show you the results yet. I fixed it on the 25th, yesterday, to make to poll closed. I guess it took a while for them to get the contest regulated. Don't worry about being a blabbermouth, you just wanted some information right?

I'll repost the the winner and ranking here now. Later on, come back for a more detailed grade and rating from me to the authors that participated in the contest.

I want to say before you look at what ranking you have, _**DON'T TAKE IT TO**** HEART. **_People had to decide between 3 votes. All of the stories were amazing. It's not about being at the top or the bottom. Just look forward to what grade you're getting for your story later.

There is no particular order with the number of votes that are tied.

In 1st place was with 11 votes...  
-_My Darkness, Your Light _by krazyneko

2nd place was, with 5 votes...  
-_Love is Fated_ by once again, krazyneko

3rd place is a tie, with 3 votes...

_-One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me! _by dark lil'angel2be  
-_Acceptance _by xxxMissAlicexxx

4th place is, with 2 votes...  
-_Sacred Day_ by coco2012  
-_Everything Has Changed_ by dark lil'angel2be

5th place is with 1 vote...  
-_Spotlight_ by melodicwaterflower  
-_A complicated love_ by melodicwaterflower  
-_Unexpected Love _by TheDivinaLPS  
-_Basketball Player's Slave_ by Moonshine Hime  
-_Invisible_ by dark lil'angel2be

With no votes in 6th place is...  
-_Reactions _by coco2012  
-_Magic Under the Moonlight _by dark lil'angel2be  
-_Matryoshka_ by Teddybearanime  
-_Wonderful Night_ by coco2012

Signed,

Ivy


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm rating the stories here, with my own judgement that is, of course. Please do not think that it is me personally trying to harm your feelings. Just take the advice to make yourself a better writer.

So onto the first story.

**dark lil'angel2be**

_Everything Has Changed_

I have to say, please check your grammar. It isn't terrible, it's just that there are somethings stopping it from being a professional. I admit, every time I never go over something, I make mistakes. We are all human. Some examples are to capitalize "I" and after naming someone and who they do, put a comma in between them.  
Grammar: 8.7/10  
Appeal: 8.8/10  
Formatting: 10/10 Perfect paragraphing!  
Plot:7.5/10  
Overall: 8.9/10

_Magic Under the Moonlight  
_

It had a really pure storyline. Each of the character's had their own conflicts, but everything came back together. I want to know though, what happened after Fine's singing as she saw that Shein kiss? A girl wanted to escape her mother's evil clutches with her father. However, she isn't able to do that.  
Grammar: 7.6/10 there was a lot of dialogue and if you need to continue a sentence, place a comma before the quotation marks. The same goes for the uncapitalized "I". Cho is one of my BFF's last name!  
Appeal: 9.7/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.3/10 Where is the .7? It kinda got confusing as you filled in the last chapter.  
Overall: 9.5/10

_One, Two, Three! I'll Make You Love Me!_

This was pure fluff in a way that it held a girl's feelings when she was in love. I have to agree with you, you've got to talk to someone on your own so then you get to know them. Silly Rein didn't read the bottom of the page.  
Grammar: 8.9/10  
Appeal: 9.6/10 I loved it!  
Formatting: 9.8/10  
Plot: 9.8/10  
Overall: 9.7/10

_Invisible_

Great song choice to match up the story. I love Taylor Swift, but I think you actually put it in as a great accompaniment. Somehow the introduction of the song matches up great with reading before the singing starts! ;) I think that the story is very relatable. Most girls feel vulnerable when they're in love and I think that your story portrayed it very well. The doubt and everything else bringing, Fine down makes her very well and you could put a teenager in her spot. I suggest listening to "Chloe" by Emblem3  
Grammar: 8.0/10  
Appeal: 9.2/10  
Formatting: 8.6/10  
Plot: 9.7/10  
Overall: 9.1/10

**TheDivivaLPS**

_Unexpected Love_

It was definitely different from other fanfictions I've read before in this community. We've had assassins, and singers and princesses, never a spy. It's a new change, a good change. This was a more demanding story to write because the relationship was different and everything was pieced together in a way that you almost couldn't imagine what was going to happen. I want to know, what happened to ...'s twin? I mean the two spies go out of the bombing and have their moment and the guy is like left there to die.  
Grammar: 9.8/10 There's only a few mistakes every here and there.  
Appeal: 9.4/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 8.7/10 A bit rushed... I can't blame you though, there was a deadline  
Overall: 8.9/10

**coco2012**

_Wonderful Night_

It was a very short and sweet fanfiction. I personally think that it was good, but there was a bluntness in it because of the lack of words. I think you could've done a bit better.  
Grammar: 9.8/10 put a comma when addressing a person and their title. Ex: boyfriend, Bright  
Appeal:8.6/10 another thing that was dragged down because of the lack of words  
Formatting:10/10  
Plot: 9.3/10  
Overall: 8.2/10

_Sacred Day_

I liked this story, it was a very sentimental piece and it kinda was parallel to Jack Frost's story. There was that plot twist that made you want to think more about the story again and again. It was a bit longer than _Wonderful Night_.  
Grammar: 10/10 absolutely amazing!  
Appeal: 9.6/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.8/10  
Overall:9.7/10

_Reactions_

I don't think we've had any of these stories in the community. It's a very cliche prompt that ended very different from being a cliche. I think we all kinda figured out what Fine and Rein were going to ask their parents. It was just a matter of time in how long it took you to understand without reading the whole story. I don't think that you needed to mention the siblings or their nicknames.  
Grammar: 8.3/10  
Appeal: 7.6/10  
Formatting: 9.7/10  
Plot: 8.6/10  
Overall: 7.7/10

**melodicwaterflower**

_Spotlight_

This is amazing. Fine has a very fiery attitude after taking all of the crap everyone gave her. She's stronger and she knows it. This gave me misty eyes. This was a great fanfiction piece and we have to remember that not everything ends in a happily forever after. Are you trying to send Fine over to me in New York with her hopes of gaining her own spotlight because I think so.  
Grammar: 10/10 PERFECT! =)  
Appeal: 9.8/10  
Formatting: 7.6/10 a bit iffy here because you might have wanted to separate each paragraph more and see some space so that it's easier for the reader and to check for revisions.  
Plot: 9.4/10  
Overall:9.7/10

_A complicated love_

We were running so close to not being able to submit this in time. I was so worried when I realized you had not been updating it as much. Anyways, this was great. Those unexpected changes make life interesting, or in this case, a story.  
Grammar: 8.9/10  
Appeal: 8.6/10 the beginning wasn't such a good place to start off with for this.  
Formatting: 7.6/10 the same that went for _Spotlight_ goes for this.  
Plot: 9.4/10  
Overall: 9.1/10 I just wanted to write AMAZING there, but you know I have to give numbers...

**xxxMissAlicexxx**

_Acceptance_

You did awesome work here. It had a more mature side to how people were thinking. In the very beginning it tells everyone not to get their hopes up that easily and in the end, people still want that big fairytale ending. I wonder how you do that to all of your readers. To people that decided not to read this fic, it was in Fine's point of view of a Shein story. If it sounds interesting, go read it.  
Grammar: 10/10  
Appeal: 9.85/10 I just bent the rules for that rating right there... There really weren't any rules from the start so, meh XD  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.7/10  
Overall:9.8/10

**Teddybearanime**

_Matryoshka_

The perfect length for a one-shot. I just wanted to say to whoever thinks that a full story with more than 1 chapter is **NOT** a one-shot. Okay, back to the story, shall I? I'll take the silence as a "yes". It was definitely perfect I was a bit sad that it was so short as a one-shot. That's not what we're grading it on though. If you have time, you should update it to a story. I love your style of writing!  
Grammar: 10/10  
Appeal: 9.6/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 8.3/10  
Overall: 8.9/10 You were _almost_ there, ganbatte!

**Moonshine Hime**

_Basketball Player's Slave_

I got a laugh out of this story. The mood wasn't uptight between characters and the plot played itself out very well with Shine's (seriously, her name is Shine) imaginative ideas. Malia's dialogue in the last chapter made her feel like a best friend rather than a mother. You can get break that frown into a grin.  
Grammar: 9.5/10 Just check for those occasional mistakes.  
Appeal: 9.7/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.78/10  
Overall:9.6/10

Finally, from our winner of the voting is **krazyneko**

_Love is Fated_

This was great up until the very end. I think you had a bit of a fallout when it came to the end. It's kinda hard to end things that were so adventurous and breathtaking isn't it?  
Grammar: 10/10  
Appeal: 9.85/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.6/10  
Overall: 9.9/10

_My Darkness, Your_ Light

It was quite an angsty story in the beginning. Some people say that all teens are like that, but I beg to differ. Fine has a not-such-a-great life with her family and doesn't have any friends at all. She falls in love with her sister's boyfriend and like all stories, they end up together. I think it was sweet in the end when everyone notices how she actually is there, supporting everyone dear to her. I don't know why, but I'm laughing every time that I remember Fine's grandmother got sent to a mental institute.  
Grammar: 10/10  
Appeal: 9.75/10  
Formatting: 10/10  
Plot: 9.7/10  
Overall: 9.85/10

So that concludes the contest. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves while this lasted. I know I did.

These long reviews took forever to write, but I hope you liked this and PM me if you want to talk. I'll reply as soon as I see the mail! =)

Signed,

Ivy


End file.
